


Poster Child

by brief_serendipity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brief_serendipity/pseuds/brief_serendipity
Summary: A short drabble about Alana giving Will a poster when he first starts his job with the FBI Academy. Inspired bythis photo.





	Poster Child

"Everyone has posters," Alana insisted as she handed over the simple tube to Will. The small office they were stood in at Quantico had a few boxes, mostly books, and they were taking a break, bottled water in hand. Will hadn't asked her to help in hauling his things from the parking lot, putting them up, but Alana hadn't needed the invitation, nor had she needed permission to enlist the help of a couple of students to do most of the heavy lifting for 'Professor Graham, you'll want to get on his good side.' She'd been kind, and it made him smile a little when he hoped she wasn't looking.

"Is that what everyone _has_?" Will asked, brows rising as he looked down at the tube and opened it. "Posters." He let the rolled, waxy paper slide out into his hand. It had the scent of pine on it, sticky and sweet. She'd picked this up at that shop near the lumberyard in town. Will tried not to let himself get lost in the images flitting through his head as his mind laid out the visit for him in vivid technicolor. Men shouting in the distance, the buzz of the saw, ding of the register, Alana's gloves tracing over options.

"Were you planning on opening it?" Alana laughed. "It works better that way."

Will blinked a few times and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before unrolling the poster. It showed a pitbull puppy, strutting out a door. The words below said: 'Always Put Your Best Paw Forward!' His lips twitched in amusement.

"I'm not sure it's really in my character to do that," Will offered, flicking a glance over her and letting her see his tiny smile. Alana returned the expression, her own smile stretching wide and warm. "But I think we can find a place for this somewhere. How did you know I have dogs?"

Alana's grin became something more mischievous. "When you came in for your interview you had at least three different colors of dog hair on your suit. I thought it was cute," she added. "You're not the only one who's observant around here, Will."

Will grabbed his stapler and went up on his tip toes to fix the poster to the wall, just behind his desk. He turned back to Alana and, for the first time this morning, fully met her eyes. "I don't suppose I am."


End file.
